The purpose of this study is to see the effect that Octreotide has on sodium balance and systemic hemodynamics in patients with cirrhosis and ascites. The study is designed as a double-blind, placebo controlled, cross-over study. Thus far, 9 patients have been randomized to therapy, 7 of who have completed the study and 2 are still pending. The study is continuing.